masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Angel stands at 5' 4" and keeps his hair short. His build is slightly thicker than average with a mix of fat and muscle. His outfits tend to differ depending on his mood. Some days he goes hyper femme with make-up, skirts/dresses, and heels. Other days, he leans towards hyper masculinity and will wear a simple t-shirt and jeans, with either button-ups or flannel. On such days, he is usually found in a form of boot. He can mostly be found in some mix of the two blending his masculinity and femininity as his preferred state. Powers As a child, Angel was gifted with the ability to wield magic which is as vague as one might imagine. As a child, his magic prowess mainly consisted of entertaining tricks he would do for his family. After he was adopted by Jack, however, his magic started to change. The reason is unknown, but he theorizes it to be due to his mental shift. Now, his magic seems to focus more on raw energy and is so far only limited to his imagination. The most advanced thing he has accomplished so far, is being able to embue and enhance his own body with magic. Current limits are unknown. Khloe, on the other hand (AKA Search when accompanying Rescue) has the power to greatly enhance Rescue's rate of healing and it seems to strengthen based off proximity, but at its furthest he is still able to repair cuts and bruises faster than any human. As she was once dead and now lives through the contract between Jack and the Horrorterrors, her life is tied to Rescue's. Meaning that as long as he lives, she lives. It is unknown whether they can transfer the same effect to another person, although the opportunity to try has never risen. Their regeneration power and limits are unknown as they are not their primary source of power. Background Angel Martinez-Niccals, AKA Rescue, is a Mexican American orphan adopted by the famed actor Jack Niccals. Angel lost his parents at a young age due to an overflow of a fight between a superhero and Whitelight, a notorious villain known for fighting against heroes in order to show the weakness in humans and those they hold as paragons. During the fight, Whitelight's powers destroyed an entire block in a nearby residential district and there were no survivors. Or it was believed. There was only one survivor, the only child of Guadalupe and Francisco Martinez, Angel. A young boy no older than 6 found under his parents' corpse. It took a week to find the boy among the wreckage and another month until he was deemed healthy enough to go to the orphanage as no other family was known. After a week in the orphanage, the famed actor Jack Niccals came to the orphanage looking to adopt. While the head mistress of the orphanage showed her "prized children" to Mr. Niccals only to be refused and requested Angel by name. After pressing her that yes he is sure he wants that child, the adoption was made and Angel became Jack's son. Even though he refused to take anyone else's name. Growing up, Jack treated Angel like one of his own always caring for him and showing nothing but love and care. Lou Ann, Jack's biological daughter, grew insanely jealous over the years of him receiving most of his attention and always tried to bully and bring down Angel when their father built him up. He was even given a puppy. She never had a puppy! Now older, Lou Ann has resorted to psychological manipulation. While they grew up, she sabotaged all friendships of Angel's causing him to be lonely and seek love and companionship from Khloe, his dog, and his father. However, during a particular nasty crash that left Angel bed-ridden for weeks, Lou Ann surprisingly took care of him. Whether it was out of genuine worry for her brother or to put on airs for their father is unknown. But, since then, Angel has tried to see the good in Lou Ann regardless of her actions. One day, however, when Lou Ann was feeling particularly vengeful, she lead Angel to a secret room. This secret room was none other than the lair of Whitelight and his accomplice Blacklight. She then monologued and revealed that their father is Whitelight, the man responsible for multiple ambassador assassinations as well as the death of his birth parents. During this she also revealed her role as his accomplice Blacklight, the main source of Whitelight gaining the information he does on his enemies and allies. Though shaken, Angel resolved to help his father and sister turn away from a life of villany and decided to done the heroic persona of Rescue, a hero to directly opposes the 2 of them and works towards the help and aid of the local public. Journal * Rescue Diaries * Memoirs of a Hero Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Rescue Category:B-Verse